


Ryven and Nick

by FestivalGrey



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Nick and the OC are dating, Wholesome, cuddly, not my OC, not my usual tags lol, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: It's his first day on the job as a member of the ZPD. Can he make it despite his anxiety? Probably. After all, he's got the best boyfriend in the world to help him.A commission for a user on FA! Ryven Raven is their OC, not mine.





	Ryven and Nick

Ryven quieted his nerves and tried not to let any of his self-doubt show. This was it. This was the day he was going to achieve his dreams. This was the day he was going to finally join the Zootopia Police Department!

 

The young raven entered the office and sat down across from the intimidating Chief Bogo. The large and burly buffalo browsed his clipboard before looking up at the raven. “Well, since you passed all of our tests—quite well, might I add—I have to say that you’re almost definitely assured a spot on the force. This interview is really just a formality.” He tapped the clipboard. “I only have one real question.”

 

Ryven swallowed. Why was he so nervous? He had this. He had it! “Yes, sir?”

 

“We prefer for applicants to have a reference on the force, which you obtained. However…” The chief’s eyes gazed at him. “Your ref, Ryven, is your boyfriend, Nick Wilde. Some might question that he might not be entirely objective when it comes to you.”

 

If the chief had meant to offset Ryven by mentioning his boyfriend, it had backfired. Ryven could be anxious at times, but the reminder of Nick Wilde—his loyal, always-supportive boyfriend—was just what he needed to get through this. Nick was always there, and Ryven’s anxieties ebbed away as he remembered the handsome fox was right outside, waiting for the good news.

 

“I understand that there might be some concern as to whether Nick can be objective,” Ryven countered. “But I’ve heard it from your own mouth that he’s one of the most reliable officers on the force. Isn’t the fact that one of your best has chosen me as his partner a pretty good character recommendation?”

 

Bogo smiled, enjoying the retort, and the rest of the interview went smoothly.

 

When Ryven stepped out into the hall, his shiny new ZPD badge gleaming on his lapel, the assorted officers cheered—except for one. Nick Wilde rushed his boyfriend, seizing him on his shoulders. “Whoa—this is— _waaaahhh!_ ”

 

Chuckling at the normally articulate fox’s stammering, Ryvan pushed his mouth against Nick’s, and the two of them melted into a long and appreciative kiss. Ryven let his eyes close as he drifted off into the sensation; despite the fact that living with Nick was often an adventure, a whirlwind unto itself, it was small moments like this that made it all worth it.

 

Finally pulling away, Ryven felt a blush burning his cheeks, and at seeing a similar coloration on Nick, he blushed even harder. “It’s all thanks to you, Nicke,” he said. As the fox stammered away a denial, Ryven pressed: “No, really! You encouraged me to join and gave me a glowing recommendation, and just being around you has given me the strength to be more confident, just like a real member of the ZPD!”

 

“You _are_ a real member of the ZPD!” Nick replied, pulling in his boyfriend for a tight hug.

 

Ryven gloried in Nick’s warmth for a few seconds. “Yeah,” he said, “I guess I am.” And he kissed him again.

 

\---

 

Ryven’s first day on patrol was, of course, spent with Nick as his partner. “We’re gonna start you off small,” Nick said. “You’ll be a great officer someday, but gotta learn the basics first!”

 

Nodding in agreement, Ryven followed close behind. Truth be told, he was a little anxious now that he was out in the field… but he knew that so long as Nick was nearby, anything that happened would be okay. Nick led him through the various parts of Zootopia, sometimes pointing out landmarks or places where memorable past cases of Nick’s had occurred. At one point, while an old hedgehog was bugging Nick about a shopkeeper who had shortchanged her two pennies, Ryven chanced to look down a nearby alley just in time to see a sneaky serval pickpocket a passing civilian.

 

Momentarily shocked, the feeling faded into a mixture of apprehension and resolution. He was a Zootopia Police Officer… he had to do something!

 

Calling for Nick to follow him, Ryven took off after the thief. When he called for the suspect to stop, the serval just cursed and took a side path. The alleyway splintered into another, and then another… Ryvan gaped. It was almost a full-on maze in here! The doubt began to set in. Could he really do this?

 

Just then, Nick caught up with him. After Ryven explained the situation to him, Nick smirked and clapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. “No worries,” he said. “That’s why you’re teamed up with the best. No one knows Zootopia like me!” Examining the splintered alleyways, he nodded. “Right,” he said, “most of these are dead ends if I remember correctly… you go down that way, and I’ll go this way!”

 

Following his boyfriend’s advice, Ryven emerged into a low back alley with a chain fence at the end. The serval was trying to climb over it, but when Ryven burst onto the scene, he squeaked and fell off. “I’m not afraid of you!” the serval spat. “No way am I going to jail cause of some rookie cop!”

 

Before Ryven could register the hurtful words, he felt a comforting paw on his shoulder. He turned to see Nick Wilde standing there, a confident smile on his face. “Rookie cop?” he said. “This raven happens to be one of ZPD’s best and brightest—not to mention my boyfriend!”

 

Emboldened by Nick’s words and touch, Ryven faced the criminal. “That’s right,” he said. “I’m Ryven Raven, and you’re under arrest!”

 

\---

 

That evening, after praise from the higher-ups for busting a criminal on his very first day, Ryven relaxed at him, cuddling against Nick. They had a window cracked, letting the night breeze waft into the room. “Hey Nick,” he murmured, huddled fast against his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks. For everything.”

 

There was a pause, and then, in response, Nick’s paws drifted down to Ryven’s feathers, stroking softly through them. “Hey,” he said softly. “I’m here for you. And that ain’t never gonna change.”


End file.
